La luz fundida en el cosmos de Orion
by Ederia-fan-forever
Summary: Ella le hace contener todos sus sentimientos y pensamientos sin siquiera pedírselo. Y ahora que la vuelve a tener a su lado no sabe como explicar lo que siente.


Muy buenos días/tardes tengan todos.

Titulo: La luz fundida en el cosmos de Orión

Pareja: Ederia (Eden y Aria)

Sumary : Ella le hace contener todos sus sentimientos y pensamientos sin siquiera pedírselo. Y ahora que la vuelve a tener a su lado no sabe como explicar lo que siente

Les pido que se abstengan de comentarios críticos por favor.

*Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada

….

Ella era parte de su vida, había representado su niñez y su fuerza de voluntad en el combate, lo había convertido en lo que hoy era: En ese prodigio que todos veían, el cual regresaba a ser ese pequeño niño risueño y alegre a su lado.

No le importaba hacer a un lado su gran orgullo o que ella pareciera ignorarlo , el simple hecho de volverla a tener a su lado lo valía , pues Aria al fin volvía a lugar al que pertenecía , junto a él ; porque solo él podía protegerla como se debía , no como el insolente de Pegaso que había creído que podía cuidarla , que tonto había sido en pensar así , pero el mismo se había asegurado de darle su merecido.

Entonces volvía a posar sus sentimientos en ella, como ocurre siempre que intenta cambiar de tema ¿Pero que mas podía hacer?, ella le tenía perdido…Volverla a sentir cerca le provocaban un sin fin de preguntas y sentimientos, quería saber todo lo que había pasado en su viaje con Pegaso pero cuando pregunto, la ira y los celos lo embargaron al escuchar la respuesta de la joven. Sintió su sangre y cosmos ardiendo dentro de sí , trato de contenerse pero en acto de reflejo tuvo el descaro de tomarla por el hombro provocando que esta , sorprendida , dejara caer el pendiente que él le había obsequiado, el mismo que ella había olvidado al escapar de Babel y que él le había devuelto el día de hoy . En ese momento sintió una punzada en el pecho ante la indiferente actitud de su Diosa (aunque también parecía algo dolida), ya lo había notado antes. Como excusa más lógica recayó en que el culpable del notable cambio en su ninfa , no era nadie más que Kouga de Pegaso : Reprimió el odio que sintió en ese momento hacia el invisible santo , pues si había algo que odiaba era comportarse así en presencia de Aria , y eso también fue algo que esos malditos le provocaron hacer …

Incluso tal vez eso había asustado a Aria y por eso ahora se comportaba así ; entonces él tenía que demostrarle que no había cambiado , que seguía siendo el mismo y que eso solo había sido una actitud de defensa . Opto por no volver a preguntar sobre el viaje y recogió el mismo el arete. Algo herido en su amor propio, mantuvo el objeto presionado en su pecho durante unos segundos; después se inco un poco para colocarle el cristalino accesorio a la indiferente joven la cual parecía vagar sola en sus pensamientos pero al sentir el contacto del frio roce de la mano de Edén sintió una diminuta descarga en todo su cuerpo que se sobresalto por un instante. Él le pidió que esperara un poco más, que el nuevo santuario pronto estaría terminado, entonces ella seria la nueva Athena y por fin seria libre, pero ella pareció solo ignorarlo. Edén mantuvo su mirada en ella, quería decir algo más pero de nuevo volvió a contenerse.

No lograba entender como ocurría todo eso: Ella parecía no prestarle atención pero para él era imposible reclamarle algo, pues sentía que el tenia la culpa de todo su sufrimiento, pero seguía manteniéndola aferrada a él y lo seguiría haciendo, jamás podría imaginarse un mundo sin ella. Si ella llegara a pedirle que la dejara ir, indudablemente diría que no y algo en su interior le decía que eso era lo que ella trataba de decirle en esos momentos, pero ¿Por qué? , ¿Acaso no entendía que sin ella el moriría? ¿Había olvidado ya todos sus momentos juntos? ¿Quién o que la había convencido para pedirle tal catástrofe?...

Su mente no paraba de dar vueltas, y esto siempre ocurría cuando la tenía cerca: Todo a su alrededor le parecía que estaba en su contra y todas las personas le incitaban que querían llevarse a Aria de nuevo, no sabía qué hacer. Le afectaba tanto estar a su lado así como no estarlo, que se podría considerar que la tenia intensamente clavada en su interior. Como una luz fundida en su ferviente cosmos.


End file.
